The Z Legacy Chapter 1
The Z Legacy Chapter 1: Reawakening An Old Friend 'New Beginnings Saga: Rebuilding Earth Arc Part 1 ' June 18th, Age 784. He had finally done it. After so many years of torture that the Androids had put him under, Trunks had finally defeated them and ended the nightmare. Following a few days after was none other then Cell himself who intended on stealing his time machine and getting to the past to absorb the Androids. Trunks had laid waste to Cell as well. Now the Earth could rest again for a while, before the inevitable happened and the Earth was once again threatened. A few weeks had past since Trunks defeated Gero's creations and spent them training none stop. He was almost as strong as Goku was during the Cell Games, but Gohan and Cell were still far above him and Trunks had a long way to go to pick up the slack to catch up to that kind of power. He intended on reaching Super Saiyan 2 and beyond. But there was still a problem. It didn't matter how strong Trunks managed to get, he wouldn't be able to protect the Earth without allies. But, a even bigger problem stood in the way. The Androids had killed off most of the world's martial artists. Trunks already had two people in mind to help him protect Earth, and it was a start but as Earth's threats grew greater in power, the more allies he would need. Speaking of allies, Trunks was on his way to recruit someone at the moment, but he had to make a stop first. On an Island far out to sea, one not to far from Master Roshi's island, stood nine graves. The spot was chosen because the Androids hardly ventured out to the small Islands for their “fun”. As Trunks flew through the sky, the island slowly came into view. After spotting it, he slowly began to descend downward to it and gently landed on his feet in the field. He walked across the field until the nine graves came into view, and the names on the graves were those of the Z-Fighters. Goku who had fallen ill to a virus and passed away, and Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe and of course Gohan who had fallen to the Androids. As he walked up to it, Trunks bent down on one knee and slowly unsheathed his sword. Placing down in front of him, Trunks knelt his head down in a prayer like motion. “Thank you, everyone. I may not have met you in this time, but meeting you in the past has inspired me to keep on fighting for a better future. I'm sorry that this happened to you guys, but you can rest in peace now that I have defeated the Androids. Thank you father, Goku and especially you Gohan. Thank you all, and I promise I promise to keep the Earth safe from now on.” Trunks says. Satisfied, Trunks stood back up on two feet. After placing his sword back in the scabbard, Trunks began to levitate in the air before flying north toward his next destination. Hopefully it was time to reawaken an old friend. _______________________________________________________________________________________ West City. Home of the Briefs Family and one of the largest corporations in the world. For many years like any other city, the Western Capital was prosperous and full of life until the Androids arrived. For seventeen long years it became a waste land like any other city or town on Earth. But that all changed three weeks ago when Trunks defeated the Androids and since word of the Androids had spread quickly, people had come out of hiding and had begun to do their part to help rebuild. And at the center of it all was none other then the genius Bulma Briefs the true hero. If she hadn't designed the time machine, who knows how much longer the Earth would be under siege for. As many could imagine, Capsule Corps heiress was quite relieved when many of her old employees who had gone into hiding with their families had come back after the Androids defeat and practically begged for their jobs back. It was so much of a relief that Bulma had accepted right away because many people were turning to her for capsules containing homes, supplies, tools and even food. It had been so long since she ran the company and she knew she was going to be under quite a bit of stress with all the rebuilding being done and she knew she wouldn't get a whole lot of help from Trunks who maintained that he needed to train in order to better protect from future threats. He had both his father and Gohan in him in terms of his personality. “Mrs. Briefs, where would you like this box of tool capsules to go?” A man asked in the doorway to her office. Bulma had been day dreaming by staring into an old photo, her arms crossed on the desk. “Huh?” she replied. “Oh bring them to Mr. Jenkins outside. His crew will be working all day on city hall.” The man nodded and walked off. Bulma sighed and went back to staring at the photo. It was one during happier times, one before the Androids arrived, before Goku and the others had all died, before poor young Gohan had lost his innocence and was forced to become a full time warrior. She picked up the photo from the corner of her desk and fiddled with it in her fingers. Silent tears rolled down her eyes as she silently made a vow to herself. “''I wish you all could be here to experience this world with me now, Goku, Gohan and you...Vegeta. I promise I'll do all I can to help this world prosper again''.” She thought to herself before placing the photo back down. She stood up from her desk before proceeding to walk outside in the hallway. While walking down the hallway toward the Briefs family's personal kitchen, she thought about what Trunks had told her earlier. A peaceful Android? Maybe there hope for this world after all. This was something she had to see for herself. She then decided that while Trunks was away for the hour, it was time to get started on dinner. Kami only knew how much those Saiyans could eat. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Trunks' mission was a simple one. Ever since he had gotten back from the past, his mind kept wandering to the strange peaceful Android he met in the past, Android 16. It was hard for Trunks to believe at first that there could exist an Android who defied Dr. Gero's programming and actually loved peace and nature as opposed to Seventeen and Eighteen. Having spent his time training and occasionally pondering who could be left to help him defend Earth, Trunks never got the chance to investigate Gero's lab in his time until now. He was slightly worried that Sixteen could be evil in this time like Seventeen and Eighteen because the latter Android's had proved to be somewhat good in the past timeline but Trunks had figured that this was due to Cell's interference which never gave Seventeen and Eighteen the chance to rampage and be evil like they were in his future. However, if Trunks could gain a strong ally at a moment's notice, it was Sixteen. As Trunks flew over the mountains surrounding West City, he immediately spotted the location of the lab. He remembered exactly where to find it after finding it with Krillin in the past. It was hard to miss as well, as the rubble from the destroyed laboratory surrounded the immediate area as clear as day. Trunks levitated downward and landed on top of the rubble, and then he spotted it. After removing some rubble out of the way, Trunks saw the crooked ladder that lead to the basement of Gero's lab. “This is it...” Trunks muttered to himself as he climbed on to the ladder and began his descent. As Trunks made it to the bottom of the ladder, the room before him was dimly lit. A small light on the ceiling flickered and provided enough light for Trunks to see around the lab. He wondered for a moment how a light was still working after all this time, but he decided not to ponder it. There was no point, the crazed scientist obviously had a back up generator running everything from behind the scenes, or maybe it was the super computer. The same super computer that stood before Trunks, it's many lights flickering and glittering with a low humming sound coming from it. Beside it lay two capsule pods with wires attached to the computer along with Cell's incubation pod which lay in pieces on the ground. “So this computer is just as responsible for all the hardships Earth has faced over the years...” Looking down at the pods, Trunks notices one the label's reads “#16”. Trunks grins as he see's the familiar spiked ginger hair of Android 16. He then turns to see the other capsule pod bearing the label of “#19”. Peering through the tinted glass, Trunks see the familiar white chubby child like face that he had seen when he arrived in the past for a second time. It was the same Android his father had destroyed. Trunks raises his hand and points it toward the super computer. “This is for all the pain and suffering you have caused. Your reign of terror ends here with the destruction of this computer. No more evil Androids will be the result of this mechanical abomination.” Trunks says as he thinks of the crazed scientist. He fires an energy blast which flies right through the super computer, consuming it in flames and causing it to burst into several pieces. The lights on the Capsule pods flicker out and the humming sound slowly dies out. Without warning, both the pods slowly begin to open up. The first out is the chubby faced Android 19 who looks around the room before laying eyes on Trunks who remains unfazed by the Android. Nineteen grins wickedly before letting out a childish laugh. “Heh heh, you will be a good waking up meal.” It says as it climbs out of the pod. Trunks smirks in return before mockingly waving his hand. “Bring it on you piece of trash.” Nineteen stands on the cold hard floor and squints his face in anger at Trunks before wickedly grinning again. “You don't know who I am, but I know all of your secrets, Trunks. The data shows that you are no match for Androids Seventeen and Eighteen and myself. Prepare to die.” Nineteen sprints forward in what seems like slow motion to Trunks. Trunks merely cocks his arm back and clenches his hand into a fist. “I came here for a more important matter. I don't have time to deal with an outdated model such as yourself. Goodbye.” Trunks says before dashing forward and punching Nineteen's head clean off. Android 19's head flies across the room before hitting the wall and then the floor. In the same manner as it did when Vegeta destroyed him in the alternate timeline, it's head rolls across the floor, wearing a very shocked expression. Trunks stares at the Android's lifeless body on the floor before a voice breaks him out of his trance. “ Impressive. There aren't very many humans on this planet that are capable of the feat that you have just pulled off.” “Huh?” Trunks looks up to see Android Sixteen standing before him. Exactly like the Android of the past, Sixteen stares down at him with an unreadable stoic expression. Trunks then notices that Sixteen looks slightly worse for wear. His orange hair is a bit ruffled and his armor is cracked. “Android Sixteen...” Trunks mutters in reply. Trunks prepares a slight defensive stance just in case before the stoic Android interrupts him. “Do not worry, Trunks. You have no reason to fear me. I have sensed your power from before and I know that I don't stand a chance against you, not that I would try anything anyways. You would know this to be true as well considering your trip through time.” Sixteen replies. This causes the shocked Saiyan to drop into a real defensive stance. “How do you know about my trip to the past?” Trunks angrily questions. Sixteen slowly points his finger upward. Trunks eyes shift to the left where he see's what looks like a mosquito floating near him. As Trunks turns his head to get a full glimpse, he begins to notice it's mechanical properties. “Dr. Gero's tracking device. It's how he gained information on Goku and the others and it's how he extracted DNA from the Earth's greatest fighters to create Cell.” Sixteen explains. “I see...” Trunks replies. He flips a finger and incinerates the tracking device almost instantaneously with a finger beam before turning back to face Sixteen. “What...happened to you?” Sixteen continues to maintain his stoic expression as his eyes bore into Trunks. “The damage I have sustained is the direct result of me challenging my brother and sister, Seventeen and Eighteen to a fight.” Trunks raises an eyebrow. “You challenged them to a fight? When was this?” “Back in the early days of their rampage. The tracking device brought me information on the destruction spree they've been causing as well as the deaths of Earth's warriors. I intended to stop them and although I'm stronger then them in a one on one battle, their combined power was too much for me to handle. After that I figured I'd wait until Cell was finished his evolution and let him absorb the Androids before using my self destruct bomb to take Cell out and in turn, my brother and sister as well. Waiting would cost many lives in the process but it would've been necessary in the long-term for the future. Besides I always assumed that Gohan would defeat them. I could sense his amazing potential, it's a shame he couldn't release it. I'm deeply ashamed of all the suffering my siblings have caused, and I've been using my powers ever since to help local villages and small towns.” Sixteen explains. “I...I see.” Trunks replies. He's at a loss for words, and he can't help but agree with the fact that this Sixteen was very much like the one he met in the past. Maybe his theory about Seventeen and Eighteen was right after all. “Because of the tracking device, I knew you would be coming here today as well. What is it that you want from me, Trunks?” Sixteen asks. Trunks is snapped out of his stupor and directly faces Sixteen. “Well as you know, Earth's greatest defenders have all been killed. There's really no one left on this planet that I am aware of that possess strength anywhere close to what you and I possess. I need allies. When I traveled back in time, I met you Sixteen. I know that you love nature and peace, but does that apply to humans as well?” For the first time during their entire conversation, Sixteen's stoic expression turns into a smile. “Of course, I love all the humans as well. I assume you want me to help you defend Earth? If so, it would be a great pleasure. It will truly be fulfilling to undo all the damage caused by my siblings.” Trunks nods. “Just one more thing then.” Trunks lets out a yell as a golden aura surrounds him. Trunks' hair shoots outward and becomes a shining golden colour as his eyes slowly turn teal. Having ascended to his mastered Super Saiyan state, Trunks focuses his attention on Sixteen one more time. “Can you scan my power level, Sixteen? You can see that I am stronger, right?” Sixteen nods in confirmation. “Yes, you are much stronger then Dr. Gero could have ever imagined.” Trunks powers down, and his eyes and hair return to normal. “I'm giving you the chance because I've already seen what your like during my trip to the past. Sorry about that, but I need to make sure you aren't like your 'brother and sister' and will end up causing harm to others later on. If you act out in any way, I won't hesitate to destroy you as I did to the other Androids.” Sixteen nods once again. “You have nothing to worry about from me, Trunks. I completely understand your terms. Now that Dr. Gero is long gone, whatever you say, I will do.” Trunks grins. “Well, we should get going now. My mother is probably going to get worried soon. Also I'm sure that she's more then capable of making repairs to your body.” As Trunks and Sixteen leave the lab, the two wait for a moment and fire more energy blasts at the ruins of the crazed doctor's lab, incinerating all evidence of Gero's works on Sixteen's suggestion. ______________________________________________________________________________________ “Mother, I'm home!” Trunks called as he walked down one of the many hallways of Capsule Corp. The smell of dinner instantly filled his nostrils and his stomach gave a low growl. “Trunks! Finally, I was beginning to get...AHH!” Bulma had appeared from one of the many doors which led to the Briefs families personal kitchen and was immediately greeted by the sight of Trunks and a very large imposing figure by his side. “...is this...the Android you were talking about?” Bulma asks as she peers up at the tall Android. Trunks nods and smiles. “You have nothing to worry about, mother. Yes, this is Android Sixteen. The one who had joined forces with Goku and the others to take down Cell.” The tall Android walks forward and extends his hand to Bulma, causing her to back up slightly. “Hello, Bulma. It is nice to meet you. I was told that you could repair the damages done to me.” Bulma relaxes her composure and shakes Sixteen's hand. She couldn't help but feel hesitant at first due to their bad experiences with Androids, however she believes her son so she shakes it off. “You're pretty polite for an Android. Nice to meet you to, Sixteen. I'll see what I can do, just let me finish dinner here first for Trunks.” _______________________________________________________________________________________ “Well, what do you think?” Bulma asks with enthusiasm. A few hours after Bulma began repairs on Sixteen, Trunks came inside her laboratory to see the progress. Of course his genius mother had managed to repair all the dents and cracks in Sixteen's armor as well removal of the dirt and grim on his body, but she had made some other changes as well. Sixteen's armor was now painted a regular blue colour and instead of the Red Ribbon Army Insignia, it now bore a Capsule Corp. logo. Trunks smiles as he leans against the door frame, “It's look great mother, just fine.” Trunks features immediately sharpen as heads toward the doorway. “Where do you think you're going?” Bulma calls after him. Trunks looks back at her and tenses up slightly. “To train...” Bulma sighs and rests her arms on one of the lab tables. “Trunks...that's all you've been doing since you got back. Training this...training that. Can't you take a break for once and just relax?” Trunks turns away and faces the wall. His reply comes out in a loud whisper. “You know I can't do that, mother. Ever since Gohan died, the fate of the world has rested on my shoulders and it still does. The Androids may be gone, but it's only the beginning. The Red Ribbon Army...King Piccolo...father and his Saiyan comrades, Frieza and then the Androids. What's next?” Bulma sighs again and pulls out a chair from under the table. “Have a seat, Trunks. Talk to me, I'm your mother. I feel like we haven't had a chance to talk much since you got back.” Trunks hesitates for a moment before walking over to the chair and taking a seat. Bulma sits down opposite of him in another chair with a concerned look on her face. “What's wrong, Trunks?” Bulma asks in a soft motherly tone. Trunks crosses his arms and stares at the floor. “If you must know, I'm stressed right now. I've spent the last four years training to save humanity from extinction. Now that I've succeeded, I've realized for the first time that I'm all alone when it comes to fighting! Think about mother, Goku's gone...” Bulma frowns at this. “...he isn't coming to save the day anymore like he use to. Father, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and...Gohan. I'm sorry if I'm worrying you mother, but I have to train I have to increase my strength. From all the stories I've heard of your past enemies, it seems like there is an increase in how powerful every new enemy we face is. As if the Androids weren't enough, all these years while the Androids were wreaking havoc an even more terrifying creation; Cell was waiting to be unleashed onto the world. As one of the few remaining people on this planet who can defend it, I owe it to the people to be there for them. There's no team of Z-Fighters anymore, at least not for right now. If anyone else had potential on this planet, Gohan or I would have sensed them long ago.” “You're wrong about one thing, Trunks. You are not alone.” called a robotic voice. Both Trunks and Bulma turn to face to the operating table that Sixteen currently occupies. The peaceful creation slowly sits upright and turns to face the mother and son. “I am still here. Just because you haven't sensed them, doesn't mean there aren't people out there who have potential. But I promise that I will help you defend the Earth with my life, Trunks.” Sixteen says. “Sixteen...” Trunks mutters. Bulma smiles and turns back to face Trunks. “Look's like you have one dependable ally already, and it's only almost been a month since you defeated those other Androids. And Sixteen could be your training partner! Which means you don't have to train all the time, you'd get better results from having a partner right?” Trunks snaps his head back toward his mother with a shocked expression, still processing what Sixteen had told him. “Yeah, that's true...” “Also you're wrong about nobody else having potential. What about Gokan? I know he's young and Chi-Chi would disapprove, but Videl could be convinced on the other hand.” Bulma suggests. “I hadn't thought of that. I guess because getting it past Chi-Chi is going to be hard.” Trunks replies. Trunks began to think about two other people in his life, whom he hadn't seen in a few months due to being hospitalized by the Androids from his encounter with them before he went to the past. But there was one big secret he hid from Goku, Gohan and the others when he traveled back in time. Who knew if they would ever meet because of the timeline changes, but Trunks had kept the fact to himself that the Gohan of his time had a girlfriend that lived with him and his mother after the death of the Ox-King from old age. It was a welcoming change for Chi-Chi who had lost her husband and father and eventually her son. The poor woman couldn't catch a break from all the pain brought on her by the Androids reign. But then something wonderful had happened. Around a year before Gohan had died, Videl had revealed that she was pregnant, and though it was tough to bring a child into their destroyed world, it was a welcome miracle for the Son family. After Gohan's death at the hands of the Androids, Chi-Chi had swore to keep her grandson Gokan away from all the dangers of the world. But if he was Gohan's son...there is some serious potential to be harnessed. “Well, why don't you take the next few nights off. Until then you can figure out how you're going to convince Chi-Chi to let you train, Gokan, which leads me to the next thing I have to tell you.” Trunks perks up at this. “What is it?” “You'll never guess who I talked to yesterday. I was waiting until tonight to tell you.” Bulma says with happiness. Trunks raises an eyebrow and uncrosses his arms. “Don't leave me in suspense, who?” “Master Roshi! I know we haven't seen him in a few years, well since Gohan's funeral. But the main thing is that he's doing okay, he's alive and kicking. We made plans to have a get together, at Kame House. I'm calling Chi-Chi tomorrow to let her know, and invite her. It's been so long since the old gang...got together.” Bulma says with a sad grin. It's still hard for to believe the way things turned out with most of her old friends now having moved on in the next life, but at least there were those who remained. “Its three days from now on Thursday, so don't plan any training! You got that, mister?” Bulma says with a wave of her finger in Trunks' face. Trunks puts his hands up defensively. “Alright, alright, that's fine. Besides, I have some plans that could take up time over the next few days. But don't worry, I'll definitely be coming to Kame House. I can't wait to see the others again.” In addition to training and thinking of potential allies, Trunks had something else on his mind. When he traveled back in time, Goku had used Instant Transmission to go to the Namekian's new home world. From there he brought back a boy named Dende who then became Earth's New Guardian. Trunks didn't possess the technique, and even though he was capable of basic telepathy, it wasn't enough to reach the heavens and contact King Kai who is the only one by this point that could point him in the right direction. It was all frustrating to Trunks, but then again, his mind wander to someone who might be able to help. “Oh yeah, I offered you up to help with the construction taking place around the city. Since your obviously the strongest person on the planet, you'd be a great help for sure.” Bulma beams before turning to Sixteen. “You wouldn't mind helping, would you?” The Android nods his head. “It would be a pleasure to help the people of this planet. My siblings have caused too much pain and suffering, this is the only way I can make up for what they've done, in addition to helping Trunks defend Earth's inhabitants from any future threats.” Trunks shakes his head. “There's no point mother, using my strength would just draw too much attention to me and my powers. I prefer to live in peace when I'm not fighting or training, not be hounded by countless people asking me how I acquired the powers I did. I already told you as well, I'm going to get back the Dragon Balls and we can wish to restore the damage as well anyone who died within the realm of a year.” Bulma sighs and frowns. “How many times have we been over this, Trunks? The Dragon Balls are long gone. I want them back as much as you do, but we don't know where the Namekian's are. It could take years before we ever find them. Plus, didn't you say that Goku needed that God's help, King was his name?...to help him find out where they are. I hate to say it, but it's hopeless. Are efforts would be better spent helping around while we still can.” Trunks smiles, which confuses Bulma. Trunks looks up at her and grins. “I'm disappointed to hear that. Weren't you the one who told me when I was younger to never give up hope? Wasn't it you who said that no situation is too hopeless to overcome? Well, mom? I know I have no idea where they are, I know I can't contact King Kai, but there might be someone on this planet who can. And in a few days time, I will seek out his help. Trust me, mom, the Dragon Balls will be back and Earth will be in better shape before you know it. I promise.” Power Levels Trunks – 185,000,000 Super Saiyan Trunks – 9,250,000,000 Sixteen – 535,000,000 Nineteen – 90,000,000 Category:Fan Fiction